


A Little Death

by Kageyamahazy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Cuntboy, M/M, Tail Sex, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil's tail is the best thing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamahazy/pseuds/Kageyamahazy
Summary: 父子俩外出委托的一夜激情。▲Cuntboy！▲断肢要素有，尾巴play有
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 29





	A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> 写给鲨太的vn父子三轮车，这么久了解禁一下w

失去视觉固然使他不安。  
黑色纤维布料将眉骨的突出部分打磨成砂纸的红，日光灯的触须自蒙眼布在鼻梁微微翻起的缝隙爬入，裸露皮肤的高温将他由内部蒸发，一块融化的奶糖；他的双膝触碰着陌生的床垫，大腿内侧的肌肉颤抖，努力支撑这具身体不那么快落败；右袖肘部以下空无一物，随着他细密的扭动摇晃，它的一部分被打湿，而更多的汗珠则挂在他的额头，他的鼻尖，他的锁骨，他的颈部，以及衬衣大开外露的小腹。  
他们当然不是第一次。他在餐桌下用脚尖摩擦维吉尔的腿肚，刻意又恶意，尼禄听见男人咀嚼口中的牛排，尖齿刺穿多汁的肉，撕裂肌肉组织，它们在他的脑中被无限放大，津液与肉汁肉块一同滑落食道，他用餐刀切开盘中的半边番茄，红色的汁液在桌布上晕染。维吉尔牵起餐巾一角拭去下唇的油渍，遭到挤压的唇肉稍稍充血，带着浅浅的油光，他动作不算缓慢，有几分不容分说的力道：他的父亲一向很清楚怎么做。同样，经过尼禄身边，亦会用尾指若有若无地撩拨男孩的耳垂。他在维吉尔消失在去往客房的楼梯时，难以自制地烧了脸。  
卸去魔力凝聚成的右臂是尼禄的要求，他想试试看这样自己能克制多久。草草洗完澡的男孩扯来维吉尔此次委托途中买的黑衬衫套上，维吉尔的身材较他更为修长，这件衬衫略大的尺码也在尼禄意料之中。可惜现在他后悔了，汗湿的下摆粘在他的腿根，他的左手被维吉尔拧到身后，握在掌心，无法忽视的瘙痒挥之不去。  
更何况，尼禄在那尖端往内深入一分时忍不住呜咽出声，更何况维吉尔生满尖刺鳞片的尾巴正一圈圈缠绕他的左大腿，尾端伸至尼禄两腿间本不属于男性的性器官：魔人化后在高阶恶魔力量压制前分化出的附属品，起初尼禄为此羞耻恐慌，直到藉由父亲品尝到它带来的无上快感，他也逐渐接受了它的存在。冰凉坚硬的尾尖分开他淋湿的阴唇，刺进那温暖湿润的小穴，它粗暴进入的瞬间尼禄哽了一下，极大的温度反差，他无法制止地因冰冷倒吸一口气。这凸起的异物操得他不由自主地弓起腰，搅动的水声在被剥夺视觉从而变得敏感的听觉中无限放大。维吉尔趁机环住男孩难耐的腰将他往怀里带，在他小声喘气的间隙同他接吻。男人的舌撬开他本就合不拢的齿，于男孩的口腔中舔起他的下牙槽，勾起他无处安放的舌头，维吉尔的牙一下下磨过他的嘴唇，轻轻啃咬着，吮吸着，很快，他的双唇肿起，泛起水光。  
那条尾巴，尼禄因接吻缺氧的脑袋又因下体触电般的快感惊醒，模仿着交媾的动作在他的阴道进出戳刺，他的屁股随着尾巴的戳弄上下摆动，那些倒刺像猫爪一般抓挠他柔软的内壁，他的软肉不畏疼痛贪婪地裹着这可怖的活物，一股股细细的汁液流下他的大腿根部，和他的汗水混在一起，淌在床单表面，渗进床垫。维吉尔的吻一路向下，从尼禄的嘴角延伸至锁骨，留下许多显眼的印记，他胸前的两点发硬挺立，在空气中发颤，乞求得到男人的抚慰；尼禄的阴茎也在密密麻麻的快感中勃起，充血抵在小腹上，滴出的前液不仅蹭在他的小腹，也蹭到了身体贴着他的维吉尔的衣服。他能感觉到父亲裆部的突起顶到他发胀的下体，比起尾巴，他更想要这个。  
维吉尔松开对他左手的禁锢，改为两手揽住尼禄不断下塌的腰肢。他低头含住男孩右边挺立的乳头，用舌尖一圈圈舔弄，用牙齿咬住拉扯，“呜！……”男孩啜泣一声，不得不自己用手照顾被冷落的另一边。他快要射了，但他唯一能活动的手正忙于上半身的工作。尼禄被堆积如山的快感击溃泪腺，眼泪打湿蒙眼布，他想要维吉尔的帮助，即便他同样享受父亲在他胸口的服务。  
“帮我……维吉尔……”男孩带哭腔的声音软糯黏腻，左手搭上维吉尔宽阔的后背，不痛不痒地抓了几下，“我好难受……”  
男人不舍地咬了下他已经被玩得红肿涨大的乳头，那一块都透着不自然的红，他离开时嘴角甚至牵出一根银丝。“那么你应该，如何礼貌地向你的父亲请求？”维吉尔的声线受情欲灼烧得有些低哑，他吐出的温热气息流连在男孩耳廓，接着细碎地吻起男孩手臂愈合的切面，“my boy。”  
“求求你……父亲。”他哽咽着，落在断臂敏感肌肤处的吻令他颤抖，他讨好地伸出粉色的舌尖盲目地追着去舔维吉尔抿起的唇。  
或许是尼禄现在潮红的脸上汗和泪乱七八糟混杂在一起，显得可怜又可爱，维吉尔伸手解开他的蒙眼布，尼禄带泪的睫毛因对突然光线的不适颤动，好似濒死蝴蝶的翅膀；另一只手托住男孩的后颈，再一次与他唇舌交缠激烈地吻在一起。尾巴感知到所有者的兴奋，不加克制地一股脑往内深入，戳到子宫口时，尼禄痛得浑身一抖，而后维吉尔环在他阴茎上的手指稍微收紧，腹内的疼痛和高潮一并袭来，他的尖叫尽数被维吉尔吞吃入腹，化作软绵绵的悲鸣。  
舔去尼禄脸上的泪痕，尾巴抽离他的前穴，泪眼朦胧的男孩抱怨起空虚，转头看见父亲暗下去的双眼。  
他感到维吉尔有力的双臂环住他的后背，左手堪堪扶住坐下后的维吉尔的肩膀。父亲粗大的炙热在他仍张开的穴口附近，几乎是一碰到那炙热的顶端，尼禄的腰就软了，他全身的重量跌坐下去。男孩漂亮的脖颈线条绷紧，他只张着嘴，发不出声音，这比方才那条尾巴进的还深，直直地插进了他的子宫内部。尼禄抱着维吉尔的脖子痉挛，他听见父亲粗重的呼吸声，和模糊不清的安慰，不知何时他的蓝色羽翼展开，反而是掰开双腿致使维吉尔的阴茎在他体内愈发深入。  
维吉尔放倒男孩，手掌盖上他那抱着大腿的蓝爪，将他的大腿推至近乎与身体平行，随后，他开始大开大合地开始操他。每一次拔出到只剩龟头，又整根没入。被父亲的生殖器填满的感觉令尼禄天旋地转，他晕乎乎地发出断断续续的呻吟，耳边有来自维吉尔的喘息，还有囊袋撞击外阴的响声。父亲毫不留情的插入使他的小腹都能描摹出这根巨物的形状，他的软肉绞着维吉尔，不断分泌汁液送着他抽插，交合之处早已湿的一塌糊涂，他的背擦着床单就要起火，他的大脑叫嚣着渴求维吉尔射进子宫。  
前穴受刺激导致后穴同样开始流水，吸引到了那光滑冰冷物什的光顾，男孩在父亲的尾巴插进肠道时直接高潮，哭得稀里哗啦，尺寸惊人的阴茎与形状骇人的尾尖只隔了一层薄膜，它们双双操着尼禄的敏感点，他的手在维吉尔背后胡乱挠着，修剪平整的指甲无法给衣料下的皮肤带来任何威胁。哪怕是男孩高潮后的收紧，维吉尔都没轻易缴械，他掰过尼禄因第二次高潮累得陷入枕头的脑袋，扳着下巴给了男孩又一个深吻，尚处不应期的男孩哼哼着，无意识地用鼻尖蹭起父亲的脸颊。  
“射给我，父亲，爸爸，……”他的小腿搭在维吉尔肩上，用脚后跟懒懒地摩擦维吉尔的肩胛骨，汗和生理性泪水打湿的潮红面颊，尼禄的眼里只剩下意乱情迷，“……让我怀上，怀上你的孩子——哈啊！”他的话切断了维吉尔理智的最后一根弦，男人猛地一插到底，包括他仍留在男孩后穴里的尖端，尼禄的背弓成不可思议的角度，似乎下一秒就要折断，他的父亲将脸埋入他的颈窝，咬住他的颈侧。尼禄感觉到维吉尔的尖牙刺进他的血管，死死地钉住了他。尼禄被顶撞得快要支撑不住身体的平衡，他只有一只手能抓着床单，他一边哀求维吉尔慢一些，又摇着屁股讨要更多。脖子上的刺痛，淡淡的血腥味，身下两个孔洞交织的快感在他的脊椎炸开火花，他没法子腾出手释放再度颤巍巍抬起头的阴茎，只能哭得更厉害，也不知道自己到底在说些什么。  
尼禄快要休克，噬咬皮肉的尖牙，在小腹里横冲直撞的性器，在肠壁内抠挖的利刺。他并不算受虐狂，可维吉尔这么做只会让他更硬。疼痛，血与性爱，他恶魔的那一部分如获至宝，在他大脑皮层的沟壑里用尖利指甲撩骚。维吉尔喜欢这样，尼禄明白，父亲的恶魔从牙齿流入他的血液，钻进他的骨髓，贴在他的神经系统上低语。  
原始的冲动，依附血缘的冲动，尼禄仰起头，红色的浓稠液体顺着脖颈上清晰的动脉线路滴向锁骨，肺部的气体挤出胸腔，没能碰到声带。  
他得到了，它们充满了他的生育器官，严丝密缝；他得到了今夜属于他的死亡。

END


End file.
